mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Priests
Imhotep's priests of Osiris' '''are villains in the film, ''The Mummy. They are his personal bodyguards that served him, and they were all condemned to be mummified alive as their punishment. Resurrection Imhotep reached into the broken canopic jar that once had held Anck-Su-Namun's heart and pulled out the desiccated organ, holding it in his hand before crushing it into dust and blowing it against a stone mural of two priests. Muttering an incantation, Imhotep brought the stone priests to life; the priests in the mural were two of his priests from ancient times which had been mummified alive by being encased within the walls. Imhotep gave them the order to kill Rick O'Connell and the others and awaken the other priests. In spite of their attacks against Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth Bay, they were destroyed as well. Descriptions. Before being mummified alive, the priests of Osiris under the command of their high priest, Imhotep, were men of different characteristics, but all had their bodies painted bronze-green but bright. When they were captured by the Medjai, they were condemned to be mummified alive and buried in Hamunaptra. After being resurrected by Imhotep 3000 years later, they were mummies and cadavers dried with old bandages, a skeletal complexion and dry greenish-gray skin. They are extremely loyal to Imhotep, after witnessing how he and Anck Su Namun killed Pharaoh Seti I, then helping Imhotep with the ritual to resurrect Anck Su Namun, and being resurrected by Imhotep, they give him a bow by recognizing him, even after he provoked his condemnation. Despite being at the orders of the superior mummy Imhotep, they proved to be inefficient in combat against Rick, being so fragile and dry, they were easily defeated by the adventurer with only swords and guns. Trivia. * In the first scripts made by Stephen Sommers, the execution of the priests was more frightening, since it is vaguely described that they were not cursed like Imhotep, and they, on the other hand, were mummified getting closer to the true procedure of mummifying, since they they were opened from their bodies with tools of surgeries like knives, or it is implied that the brain was extracted in the ancient Egyptian manner, with a red-hot hook. * They in the movie were not cursed with the Hom-Dai, but in the video game during the level of the Anck Su Namun crypt, Evy mentions that they were also cursed. This is probably a mistake, since Imhotep, newly resurrected, was immortal invulnerable with many other powers, while the priests were weak, slow and could be destroyed with weapons. * Is unknown if the mummies in the Cairo Museum in The Mummy Returns that were resurrected (while Baltus Hafez read the Book Of The Dead to revive Imhotep) in front of Rick and Ardeth were in fact some priests of Imhotep, or other common mummies and currents Appearances. * The Mummy (1999 film) * The Mummy (novelization) * The Mummy (video game) (probably as the Mummy Slaves or High Priest Mummies) Category:Priests Category:Deceased individuals Category:Mummies